The present invention pertains to a sputtering target transport box in which the removal and transport of a sputtering target is easy, and which enables the transport of a sputtering target without causing any damage thereto.
Generally, a sputtering target employed in the manufacture of semiconductors and the like is gradually growing in size and becoming heavy, and demands for the flatness and surface cleansibility thereof are becoming increasingly tough. Further, in addition metal targets, some targets employ brittle materials such as ceramics, and needs are arising for safely transporting such targets from the target manufacturing plant to the workshop for forming thin films via sputtering with such targets.
Since recent-day targets are highly purified, the unit production cost per target is increasing, and it causes the bigger loss in cost if such target is damaged or broken during its transport.
Meanwhile, there are additional demands seeking simplified handling of the transported target in a plant, for instance, in a semiconductor manufacturing plant, for forming thin films; transporting the transported target without scratching the floor face inside the cleansed building; and transporting and opening of the transported target by one person or few persons.
Conventionally, upon simplifying the transport, there were cases where the target would become damaged or broken by colliding during its transport or opening. Contrarily, when securing the transport in order to prevent the damage or breakage of the target, there are problems such as the opening becomes troublesome, and the transport is hindered due to the increased weight thereof.